Goodbye
by Professor03
Summary: Steve can't handle the 21st century any more. Can Tony convince him that it isn't entirely a bad thing. Warning: This does contain a suicidal Steve.


**So hey there. This is my firs story with any trigger stuff in it so if you can't deal with that sort of stuff don't read this.**

* * *

Tony was at home when his phone vibrated on the coffee table. The screen lit up with a text.

_Text message received, 10:43am, from Capsicle._

_Goodbye. _

"What..." He got up and walked to Steve's room. When he turned the knob his phone vibrated again in his hand it was a text from Bruce.

_Text message received, 10:46am, from Banner._

_Did you get a text from Steve? Where is he? _

A few moments later his phone buzzed again.

_Text message received, 10:47am, from Barton._

_What's with Steve? -Clint_

As the panic set in, Tony saw Steve wasn't in his room. He ran down to the lab and he wasn't there either. He dialed Steve's number as he got in his car. He didn't pick up.

He called Natasha. "Tony?"

He sped out of the garage as he started talking. "Where's Steve? He's not here? Where you guys?" he turned a sharp corner onto a small side street that led to a bridge that crossed over a river.

He saw a man standing on the edge of the bridge over the fence and guardrail meant to stop him.

Natasha had been talking but Tony wasn't really listening. "Hold on I think I got him." He hung up and pulled over. Climbing out of the car he called over to the tall blonde."

Steve hop in. What are you doing out here anyway?" he walked closer and taking in the situation realized exactly what Steve was doing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He ran over the guardrail and fence and quickly leapt over. He stood inches away from Steve, who was holding a pistol.

"Where did you find that? Wait is that mine?" Steve was staring ahead into the river water far below them completely ignoring Tony.

Tony moved to grab the gun but Steve took a step away and raised the gun to his head. He took it off of safety and turned to face Tony. "Do you think anyone would care if I pulled the trigger? Would they notice?" Steve's voice cracked.

Tony was in shock as he replied, "Steve, I care. I would notice. Please don't." all traces of his joking manner were gone.

"I had a date you know? But she's gone now. Every day is a chore, Tony. I can't sleep at all anymore because my mind is racing with thoughts that demand to be heard thoughts that I can't even bring myself to tell you. Then I have to get up and act like its okay and I'm fine. You can get drunk and block all out. I can't. I've tried. I've tried so many times." His voice was trembling, as was his hand. "A simple move of my finger and it's all over. The pain, the loneliness, everything. What's going stop me, Tony?" his hand shifted on the gun pointed at his own temple but his finger never moved from the trigger.

"This is what's going to stop you." Before Steve could do anything about Tony's lips were a crashing against his. Tony grabbed the gun and threw it off the bridge. He wrapped his hands around Steve's neck and pulled him closer. Steve returned the kiss as if it were last because, a few seconds ago, it might've been. Their lips separated slowly but they remained close.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony pulled away from Steve and raised his arm. He punched his face with every ounce of strength he had.

"NEVER do that again." A tear ran down the Iron Man's face. At that point the heavens opened and the overcast clouds that had been around all day gave way to a heavy down pour. Steve grabbed Tony and kissed him with a renewed passion. He pulled back and whispered "Never," before kissing Tony again.

~Pro03~Pro03~Pro03~

"Tony?" a voice called into the dark room. "Tony, are you awake?"

"I am now," he grumbled. "Steve, what do you want?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come here," his voice softened because he knew why he was there.

It had been a few weeks since the incident on the bridge and the two men had made an arrangement that if Steve was having trouble sleeping he could go see Tony. Steve hadn't come yet but Tony knew it wasn't because he was sleeping at night. Steve was still adjusting to the fact that he could be Tony's boyfriend and do stuff like that.

The arc reactor lit the room up with a faint blue glow. Steve used its light to navigate his way to Tony's bed. He crawled under the covers next to Tony. He scooted over until he was curled up next to the other man. His arms snaked around tony until nearly every part of their bodies was touching.

"Better?" Tony's voice was sarcastic but this was lost on Steve.

"Thank you."

"Any time babe." Although, Tony couldn't see Steve but could tell he was blushing. "You're adorable. Have I told you that?"

"Only three times a day."

"Just making sure." After a few moments he said, "I love you," but was met with the soft sound of Steve snoring.

* * *

**So yeah.. please review :) Oh and thanks to my lovely beta, Secret Slytherin UK! :D**


End file.
